The Core of Life
by Captain Chrno
Summary: As a young man set his foot in Mugen Tenshin clan's village to learn the way of Shinobi, he realized shinobi were not inhuman as he was told. There, he also found the core of life.
1. Chapter 1 A Young Man

DISCLAIMER :

I don't own any characters from Dead or Alive games, they are owned by Tecmo, Ltd. and Team Ninja. Though, I create an OC.

Anyway, this is my very first fanfic. I don't write so much before so I apologize if there are many flaws in my story. There's more, this story takes place in the time between DOA 2 and DOA 3. Lastly, I hope you will enjoy reading this story. Oh, and please review. I want to know people's opinion about my story and also I want get better at writing…

--START OF CHAPTER 1--

Shrugg…Shrugg…

Deep inside the forest of Japan, the sound of stomped leaves was heard. As the moon replaced the sun, a young man got through the forest quickly yet carefully. He tried to avoid any traps that had been set to threaten intruders. Suddenly he stopped his movement as he felt a presence was getting closer. He hid his body beneath the tree and observed the woods.

A black shadow was approaching with an amazing speed. The young man was getting his knives ready just in case he needs to fight. He felt relieved when the shadow passed his hiding.

"That speed… must be a shinobi." He smiled, "Then means I almost reach it."

He sheathed his knives and then leaped forward.

--

Hayate sit alone inside his room. He sipped his tea as he thought about Kasumi, his sister. She had left the clan to find himself. Unfortunately, even though he was finally back at home, Kasumi couldn't do the same since she broke the rule to not leave the clan. She became a runaway ninja and currently was being hunted by the entire clan and especially by Ayane, she was somehow obsessed in hunting down Kasumi even though Kasumi was her half-sister. He put down his tea then prayed for Kasumi's safety and hoped Ayane to remove his hatred toward Kasumi.

The door was knocked and then a ninja entered respectfully.

"Hayate-sama, a young man has come to our village. He requests your presence."

Hayate raised his eyebrow and then asked, "From what clan is he?"

"He is not from any clans, Hayate-sama. He is not even a ninja."

_He is not a ninja?_ Hayate thought to himself. As far as he concerned, all of ninja villages were only known by their own kind. No outsiders could find their locations. This was the first time an outsider could reach their village.

"What are the scouts doing?"

"They are unaware of this man's movement, Hayate-sama."

Hayate rose from his seat and then wore his battle gear. "Let's meet this man then."

The ninja bowed and then followed Hayate to meet the young man.

--

The young man felt uncomfortable as he realized he was being watched by many ninjas. Their eyes showed their unfriendliness toward him. He was prohibited to enter the village so he waited in front of the village gate which was being guarded by two ninjas. There were about six ninjas above the wall and there were about four ninjas in the forest watching his back. _They are really strict in security, aren't they _ he thought.

After a while, the gate was opened from inside and a ninja, a different one from other ninjas, walked approaching the young man. The ninja stopped just about 10 meters far from him. He was taller than the young man, about 180 cm while he was 168 cm. His sharp eye judged the young man.

--

Hayate judged the young man. He was about 18 years old. His eye showed determination. Hayate thought whether he was hostile or not.

"Excuse my rudeness but are you the leader?" the young man asked.

Hayate really took his time since he didn't answer the question immediately. After a while, he finally answered," Yes, I am the 18th leader of Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon clan, Hayate."

"Then Hayate-sama, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rei, I am just a commoner. It's my pleasure to meet you."

_It's not a pleasure for me damn it. This is the first time an outsider can reach my village. It's shameful_ Hayate thought. Then he asked," If I may know, what business do you have here, outsider?"

Suddenly the young man whose name was Rei kneeled down and then said," Please let me be your disciple! I want to learn the way of shinobi!"

_Eh? He wants to be my student? _Hayate thought_, this is the first time anyone wants to be my disiciple._

Rei still kneeled down and it seemed that he wouldn't raise himself unless Hayate told so. The silence ensued for a while.

Hayate thought again to himself _This outsider, what is his name again... Oh right, Rei. Why would he want to learn the way of shinobi? From how he was unnoticeable by our scouts, this man couldn't possibly a weak ass. Maybe I'll ask_.

Hayate became the first one to let out his voice," Why do you want to learn the way of shinobi?"

"Because I want to be stronger in order to win DOA tournament. I learned that the winner of the first and the second DOA tournament are shinobi. That's why I want to learn the way of shinobi," Rei answered," Beside that…" He thought a little and then continued," I want to complete my fighting style."

Hayate then asked again," Do you really think you are worthy enough to be my disciple?"

Rei answered confidently," Yes, I do."

"Then fight me. I will fulfill your request only if you manage to knock me down once."

Rei smiled, "Just that? Then prepare to train me Hayate-sama, because I will manage for sure."

--END OF CHAPTER 1--


	2. Chapter 2 The Crimson Eyes

DISCLAIMER :

I don't own any characters from Dead or Alive games, they are owned by Tecmo, Ltd. and Team Ninja. Though, I create an OC.

Yay, reviews :D Thanks for reading my story. Grammar, huh? I remember I got bad mark on that section. But I'll do my best to make this chapter has good grammar, Honey-san. I have a one question though, do I need to keep the disclaimer on each chapter?

Anyway, there is a little fight in this chapter but maybe not as you expected. Oh, I also think that maybe some characters are a bit OOC so please remind me if I do. I hope you enjoy :D

--START OF CHAPTER 2--

As usual, Ayane tightened her bandana before opening the door in front of her. The lavender hair girl always tried to look nice in front of Hayate, her half-brother, even though she just intended to report her espionage mission. After respiring a little, she knocked door.

"Excuse me, Hayate-niisan."

There was no response. She knocked it again.

"Hayate-niisan, are you there?"

One second… Two seconds… There was still no response. She couldn't help herself to not open the door.

"Pardon me, Hayate-niisan."

She entered the room and found no one. _Maybe he was watching the ninja apprentices_ she thought. She left Hayate's room and headed to the training yard but she only found some apprentices with their instructor there. _Where else could I find Hayate-niisan_ she thought.

"Ah, Ayane-sama. You have come back." An old man greeted her with smile. He was the training instructor.

Ayane didn't feel like to reply the greeting but perhaps the old man knew Hayate's whereabouts. "Do you know where Hayate-niisan is?"

"Hayate-sama? He went to the gate just now. I heard someone wanted to meet him," answered the old man.

"Thanks," as soon as he finished his sentence, Ayane rushed to the main gate. _There is a visitor? It's so rare. Perhaps it comes from another clan_ she thought.

As soon as she arrived at the main gate, she heard a big bump coming from just outside the gate. She went to see it and saw Hayate fell to the ground. Near him, there was a boy holding his knee looked down upon Hayate. _What the hell?! Hayate-niisan! _Without thinking back, Ayane leaped to strike the boy.

--

Rei smiled complacently as he looked down upon Hayate.

"See, I told you that I would manage."

Hayate chuckled a little, "Not bad, You are not bad, Rei. But don't blame me if you receive divine punishment after this."

"Divine punishment?" Rei tilted his head.

Suddenly, he sensed danger coming from behind. Instinctively, he turned around and raised his arm to defend himself from the upcoming attack. His eyes crossed with a beautiful pair of crimson eye. The eyes looked at him fiercely. Quick enough, he received a direct hit from the owner of the eyes. He couldn't keep his stand thus he was sent flying and crashed a tree.

He couldn't see anything but leaves dropping from above the tree he was crashed at. _Don't relax! I am still being targeted!_ He reminded himself. He concentrated himself to anticipate the next attack. Just as he thought, the attacker reached him quickly.

A girl. A beautiful one she is. He couldn't hit her if the attacker is a beautiful girl. So before the next hit was coming, he sharpened his sense and then dodged the hit by slipping through under her arm while at the same time he pulled out a kunai which was resting at the girl's waist. He quickly rushed when the girl turned his body. Just as the girl was about to chase him, he threw the kunai to the ground just in the front of that girl.

_She is not a human if she is not surprised with this decoy strike_ he thought. Just as he thought, the girl was taken aback when a kunai was thrown and implanted in front of her. It was enough to buy him some time to distant himself from the girl.

Now he could see the girl clearly. She was really beautiful. Her lavender hair was loose to her shoulder and tightened with a black bandana. Her skin was so white unlike Hayate. Her petite body looked so fragile and feminine even though from the last hit he had received, he knew she was not weak as a fighter.

The girl reverted from her shock and was about to chase back Rei when suddenly Hayate shouted, "Stop, Ayane!"

The girl whose name seems to be Ayane stopped her movement and then looked to Hayate confusedly.

"It's alright. He is not an enemy, "Hayate raised and brushed his body to remove the soil in his body.

The girl ran to Hayate and showed her delayed concern, "Are you okay, Hayate-niisan?"

"I am fine. I am really fine. It's a little hurt though."

Hayate would fall if it's not because of Ayane helping him stand. Now Ayane turned her focus on Hayate and seemed to forget Rei who was attacked by her before.

"That's quite hurt for a divine punishment, Hayate-sama." Rei smiled to Hayate cheerfully.

"I've told you. But you were quick enough to react. You really are something."

"Thank you, Hayate-sama."

Ayane averted her gaze toward Rei and asked Hayate suspiciously, "Hayate-niisan, who is this boy?"

"Oh, him? Let me introduce to my new student, Rei."

"What, this ugly-faced boy?!" Ayane surprised while at the same time Rei expressed his happiness in low voice.

"Yep, that's what I promised to him, and he is not that ugly, is he?"

Ayane was still surprised upon hearing Hayate's words. Rei used this moment to express his thank you to Hayate.

"Hayate-sama, thank you so much for accepting me as your student, "Rei bowed gratefully to Hayate.

"Call me Hayate-sensei, Rei. Let's go inside and talk more, come on Ayane, "Hayate invited Rei to inside the village. Ayane followed his seemed to be brother but still in shock state.

_Finally, I can learn the Mugen Tenshin technique. I must use this opportunity to learn much_ he thought happily. He followed Hayate and Ayane entering the village. Ayane turned his face and looked at him. He couldn't read her expression. For a moment, just a moment, she seemed to express her hatred toward him in her crimson eyes. She then turned back her head and followed Hayate entering a house. _Maybe it was just my imagination after she attacked me blindly_ before he thought as he also entered the house.

--END OF CHAPTER 2--

I haven't played Dead or Alive 3 and 4 before so I don't know there is a complete biography about the characters. But I looked in the internet and found them. Suddenly, I got the idea why not making a biography about Rei too? So here we go:

Nationality: Japanese

Gender : Male

Birthday: March 18

Age : 17

Blood Type: O

Height : 168 cm

Weight : 52 kg

Fighting Style: Shifting Shadow Style

Occupation: Information Dealer, Hacker, University Student (Taking a break)

Likes : Tempura, Takoyaki

Hobbies: Travelling, Having a challenge


	3. Chapter 3 The Reason

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any characters from Dead or Alive games, they are owned by Tecmo, Ltd. and Team Ninja. Though, I create an OC.

I apologize to anyone who waits my long update (if there is any), I am very busy lately. One more note, this chapter is talk and thought only so please bear with it. But as always, I hope you enjoy!

--START OF CHAPTER 3--

Rei put his bag above the desk and then he lied down in a comfortable bed. He felt relaxed enough to forget all the feeling of unfriendliness from the people around.

"_**From now on, you will live here. You will become part of the clan thus you are prohibited to leave this village except in a certain condition."**_

He was suddenly reminded Hayate's words. _Great, I am isolated in an isolated village_, he thought. _I hope solitude is not a part of the way of shinobi._

"_**Meet me at the training ground in an hour. Rest until then, Reiko will guide you to your temporary room," said Hayate as he pointed his finger toward an innocent faced girl. The girl smiled and bowed to me.**_

"_**My name is Reiko, pleased to meet you. I hope we will get along Rei-san," she bowed again.**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you too, Reiko-san," I also bowed too.**_

"_**Please follow me to your room, Rei-san. Hayate-sama, we will take our leave," she said and bowed to Hayate. This girl really liked to bow, didn't she? Rei thought.**_

"_**Sure, you may leave," thus I followed Reiko to my 'temporary' room.**_

_Now that I think about it, Reiko sure is young, isn't she? Not to mention she seems so kind unlike someone who suddenly attacked me as soon as she saw me. Does this Reiko girl have a boyfriend yet? _He thought cheerfully. He suddenly yawned and then slowly closed his eyes to rest for a while.

--

"What the hell are you thinking, Hayate-niisan?!" Ayane shouted to his brother angrily.

"Hei, chill Ayane, chill," Hayate tried to calm down his sister.

"How can I chill down, Hayate! This is the first time an outsider could reach our village! You had to kill him right away but you suddenly made him your student!"

"Our law didn't state we have to kill any outsiders who reach our village Ayane, you know that."

"Our law also didn't state we are prohibited to kill any outsiders who reach our village, damn it. Forget about the law, I am sure he is an assassin sent to kill you!"

Hayate sighed. He wondered why she was so angry about this. Rei maybe was an assassin, he realized it too.

"Ayane, I have considered about that too. He is perhaps an assassin. That's why I want him to stay. This way, we can observe this guy and if he is indeed an assassin, we can kill him secretly. I have already assigned two ninjas to observe this guy. If I don't let him to stay and if he is indeed an assassin, he will surely come back and kill his target secretly. Remember Ayane, don't let yourself being observed. As a shinobi, we have to be the one who observes. Now please, calm down already," Hayate tried to assure Ayane about his reasoning. Just as he thought, even if she was such a temperamental person, as long as it's not related with Kasumi, she was a sensible person. The long explanation could calm her down.

"But why don't you kill him right away, Hayate-niisan?"

"Two reasons. The first reason is he will survive if I tried to kill him. You should know from how he was able to escape from your wrath, beside, he also managed to reach here unnoticeably. He is indeed not a weak person. The second reason is I don't want kill blindly. It's regrettable if I kill him right now. He maybe really just wants to learn the way of ninja. I think the clan welcomes anyone who wants to learn from us."

Somehow she was a little sad when he gave her the second long explanation. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"You are just too nice, Hayate-niisan," she said as she left the room without saying any further. He was perhaps like she said a nice person.

_Is being nice a bad thing I wonder?_ He thought.

He suddenly remembered that soon his friend would come. He suddenly got a brain-storm. Maybe if he asked Rei to spar with his friend, he could measure his strength. He grinned before he went to the garden to welcome his friend.

--

_Idiot brother_

Ayane was still disappointed with his brother's last statement.

_I think the clan welcomes anyone who wants to learn from us, yeah right. Why don't they welcome her warmly then. Stupid brother. Stupid clan._

She never liked how his brother easily welcomed that Rei guy. Indeed, he has his reasons. But still, she is reminded about the clan's treatment toward her. The clan never liked to have her around. They always felt that she was a disgrace in their clan. Born from her raped mother, she wasn't considered as a part of the clan. Thus, she left the main clan and then lived with Genra while training under the flag of Hajinmon clan, the subordinate of Tenjinmon clan.

_If he is not an assassin, they will welcome him warmly huh? There is no way I will accept that. Why I who was born from this idiot clan wasn't accepted by them while this Rei guy who no one knows where the hell was he come from was welcomed warmly by them?!_

Ayane wandered madly thinking about it.

_I have to do something._

Now she was determined to do something about it. As long as he wasn't accepted by the clan, she will do anything no matter what. She then went back to her home thinking about the plan that will succeed, forgetting that she hadn't reported her assignment.

--END OF CHAPTER 3--


	4. Chapter 4 The Pain

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any characters from Dead or Alive games, they are owned by Tecmo, Ltd. and Team Ninja. Though, I create an OC.

Warning, this story's length is twice than before. More than half of this chapter is fighting. I really hope you can understand the flow of the battle and thus, enjoying it :D

Oh, if you are gonna do the review, please tell me your opinion about the fighting, okay?

--THE START OF CHAPTER 4--

_I breathe heavily, stop once in a while to look my back._

_The shadow is still chasing me. I have to run again, stop again, run again, stop again, run again, and the cycle goes on. Since when do I become this restless?_

_The shadow is haunting me. The fear is approaching me. I am struck in the world of darkness. Suddenly, I feel a hand touching me. The moment I turn my eyes, I am stabbed… again. The pain is emitted throughout my body. I hate this pain and I always do._

_Then I run again. I run again to avoid the fear that always haunts me. I run again and the life goes on._

_You haunted me in reality, now I am haunting you eternally in your endless dream. I won't stop, Rei-sama._

_That girl… again._

Rei opened his eyes, breathing heavily. It felt like the dream affected him in the real world.

_That nightmare again…_

He leaned on the wall, trying to regain his stability. Both physical… and mind. The latter was not easy, especially after having that nightmare repeatedly.

_Oh god, why can't you let me forget the past…_

He then checked his hourglass. He had made that traditional clock to keep his sense of time since he wasn't sure whether bringing a watch was allowed or not.

He rubbed his eyes and rechecked his mind. He couldn't have slept only 20 minutes! For God's sake, he felt like many hours had been gone in his nightmare! Though in heart, he felt relieved since he didn't miss his first training.

After changing his cloth into his favorite training cloth, a simple t-shirt, he heard a knock from outside the door.

"Rei-san, are you awake yet?" A low yet beautiful voice is voiced. She must be Reiko.

"Yes, I am. Please wait a minute, Reiko-san," He wore his favorite training trouser and then went to open the door.

"Rei-san, please follow me to the training yard," I followed her slow movement. Keeping pace with her was not easy. She has a perfect movement like Yamato Nadeshiko. Maybe this girl hasn't realized it yet that she might make everyone around her difficult to blend with her. Natural personality I hope.

Suddenly she called my name.

"Yes?"

"Rei-san, do you mind if you just need to call me Reiko. I'd like it better."

"…Well, if you insist," though in my heart, I am struggling. People usually called the others with honorific. Without one means they don't respect them except if they are in a close relationship. He barely talked to her yet she asked him to call her name without honorific? Maybe that matter isn't strict in this village.

They finally arrived at the training yard. There were many ninjas training martial arts there. They shot a sharp glance to Rei like they never saw anyone beside them in that village. Or maybe it was the fact. He didn't think about any further and followed Reiko to meet Hayate talking with a tall man wearing ninja garb. He was roughly as tall as Hayate and perhaps in his opinion, more handsome. His emerald eye reflected his vast experience in harsh battle. _A fine warrior indeed_ he thought.

"Hayate-sama. I have brought Rei-san as you requested before," Reiko bowed.

"Thank you, Reiko-chan. You may dismiss yourself," She bowed… again and then left.

"Come here, Rei. Let me introduce him to you."

He hoped so since he wanted to know deeper about this calm ninja. "My name is Rei. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryu Hayabusa," short and clear answer, talk about efficient.

"Enough introduction? Then Rei, let me tell you this. Frankly, I don't know how strong you are, thus I want you to fight Ryu, do you mind?"

"Nope," Instead, he would really like to fight him. This Hayabusa guy seemed… different than the others. But wait, he remembered something about him. But what was it, he forgot. Oh well, might as well fight him for now.

We then followed Hayate to the center of the training yard. He then spoke with a ninja which was observing the students. All the students stopped their training as the ninja spoke loudly.

"To all ninjas here, I announced to you that there will be a sparring between Master Ryu Hayabusa with our new student, Rei. Please everyone stop their training and watch this little fight."

Rei expected some whispers like the common people would do but what he found here was a complete obedience accompanied with silence. They really were trained to be very disciplined, loyal, and unquestioning their master, weren't they?

He got into the arena with Ryu Hayabusa, distancing themselves into the edge of the arena. They both glare to each other, showing the will to fight.

"Are you ready? Remember, the winning condition in this sparring is to take out your opponent out of the arena," said the ninja to both of them. They nodded at the same time and prepared to unleash a great start.

"START!"

Instantly, he dashed.

--

He prepared for quick dash to his enemy. After analyzing his opponent, Hayabusa realized that this Rei guy wasn't too strong if it was come to strength duel. Thus, a quick dash right into him should be enough to throw him out of the arena.

_Focus… Focus… Focus…_

"START!"

_Now!_

Hayabusa instantly dashed to crush Rei. He was very quick enough to not let anyone realize him already getting near Rei. Yes, he would crush him. Very unlike his usual style but if it was enough, he would do it. He would crush him. But where did he go?

He suddenly realized danger coming from his left. He quickly turned left and prepared to counter the upcoming attack. Unfortunately, Rei halted his movement and quickly retreated. He realized that his opponent was not weak at all.

--

"What was happened just now, Hayate-sama?" Reiko asked confusedly. She couldn't follow their quick start. He knew she wouldn't since he also took his time to realize their quick start.

"Both of them are good. That's the only thing you need to know, Reiko-chan," Hayate explained simply. He thought that Hayabusa should have a very good start. His dash was so quick and not until one second, he was already near Rei's starting position. The unexpected thing was whether Rei quickly realized Hayabusa's quick dash or maybe he had planned it before, he also used quick dash. Although not as quick as Hayabusa, he dashed unexpectedly to his right and quickly turned to strike Hayabusa from the left. The next thing he knew was Hayabusa quickly realized the danger and turned to counter Rei's unexpected strike. Rei also quickly realized that Hayabusa would counter his attack thus he stopped and retreated.

_What a blazing start. Both of them are a quick fighter and thinker. I hate to admit it but I am starting to feel that Rei is as strong as Ryu_ he thought.

Now both of them glared to each other, expecting an attack. They moved around the arena slowly, still keeping a distance each other. Both of them fought carefully. Suddenly, Rei used quick dash again to strike down Hayabusa.

--

He couldn't keep this longer. The longer they were waiting each other, the more he spent his stamina. He knew for sure that his stamina wasn't as strong as Hayabusa. Thus, he quickly dashed to him.

Just as he thought, Ryu Hayabusa was a counter-style person. The moment Rei entered his personal area of defense, he quickly made the stance to counter. Having expected him to do that stance, Rei slowed his dash. He needed 0.2 second to analyze his opponent. Left arm defending the chest, Right arm was raised readying to intercept any punch, both leg were ready to give additional energy for his right arm. His unprotected part of body… the head.

Rei quickly jumped with all the energy which he applied before for dashing. What he didn't expect was Hayabusa was a quick thinker. Hayabusa lowered his body a little and using his legs as the stirrup for dashing forward. He used his right hand to grab Rei's left leg and then pulling Rei down. The next thing he did was using Rei as the stirrup to move all the way up to Rei's head and then using Rei's head as the stirrup again to jump. Not only distancing him from Rei, Rei also was pushed and was forced to kiss the floor of the arena, resulting heavy damage to him.

Rei quickly got on feet only to receive a hard direct hit from Hayabusa. Luckily, he was barely thrown outside the arena. He managed to stand and keeping his distance from Hayabusa.

_This is not good. He was agile, quick-thinker, and strong. Damn._

Rei moved slowly while watching Hayabusa who was standing still and observing him.

_Now how will I kick his ass? _He pondered. Suddenly he felt hurt in his heart. Perhaps It was because Hayabusa intentionally hit there before.

_Damn. This is so painful… Like that dream…_

He remembered something he shouldn't remember. This pain... He needed to finish this quickly.

…_Should I use my real fighting style?_

It hurt again.

_Damn… Maybe I just needed to use that one…_

--

Ryu observed his opponent carefully. He tried to guess what Rei would do next. He seemed to be hurt a lot. Perhaps it was because he hit his heart before. This could be his chance to finish him.

_But still, defense and countering are the best thing to do for now. I still don't know whether he hold a trick in his sleeve or not._

He decided to wait and see.

_Would he attack? It's possible. Would he defense and wait for me to attack? Most likely. But if that's the case, he will weaken significantly. I could easily dispatch him if I take my time._

Rei seemed to consider something. Maybe he indeed has another trick in his sleeve. Hayabusa was sure he would attack first thus he got ready to counter again.

Just as he thought, Rei attacked first. It wasn't that he was impatient, but he was forced to do so.

_He will use another trick, I am sure._

Hayabusa observed Rei's movement carefully. Rei didn't slow down, he was instead getting faster, faster, and faster.

_He didn't think to crush me, did he? He will lose if I also crush him._

Hayabusa instantly leaped to confront Rei. His hand was longer. He knew it and would use it, thus he quickly moved his right hand to strike Rei like a spear. Rei lowered his body, causing him to slowing down, to evade his strike attack.

_Just as I thought, he lowered his body. Now I completely trap him. I will use my right hand to strike from above and my left hand to strike his front. It will complete his pain._

Just when he was about to execute his plan, he felt a great danger will wrath upon him.

_The danger… is coming from his hand. Somehow… I would lose if he used his hand to strike me. He will hit me first before I hit him, he is just too close. I have to throw him away!_

He instantly raised his knee to strike Rei's chin, causing Rei to fly. The moment Rei was falling down, he used his hard direct hit again. Now, he successfully threw Rei out of the arena

--

_Damn. Why am I getting weaker right now?_

His chin was hit by Hayabusa's knee before and now he was flying in the air.

_My chin is hit. It's very painful._

He had reached the maximum height of his flying and now he was falling down.

_Please, no more hit… Especially THAT hit…_

His hope didn't mean to be fulfilled. Hayabusa hit him again with his hard direct hit. He was flying out of the arena.

_It's painful, damn it… Just like that nightmare…_

Once again, he kissed the floor and heavily damaged.

--THE END OF CHAPTER 4--


	5. Chapter 5 The Village

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any characters from Dead or Alive games, they are owned by Tecmo, Ltd. and Team Ninja. Though, I create an OC.

To Cody Smith: Yes, thank you Cody-san! I will make my story better! Hopefully, you will enjoy my story till the end!

Note:

I guess this chapter indicates that this story is a bit in AU. So, please don't ask me whether there is really a village in the ninja's secret home. I honestly don't know. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

--START OF CHAPTER 1--

"Aw…Aw…Aw… Please be careful, Reiko"

Reiko was putting a medicine around Rei's collar. It was so unlucky for him that the last direct hit he received from Hayabusa hit his collar. Now, not only his collar was bleeding, he received a long-time pain.

"Don't worry, Rei-san."

He saw her wrapping the bandage to cover my wound. He didn't mind getting hurt if she was the one who would cure him. He was so captivated in her innocent beauty.

"Hei, Reiko. You asked me to call you just Reiko right?"

"Yes, I did. What about it?"

"I just simply want you to return the favor by calling me just Rei too."

She finally cut the rest of the bandage and stood.

"If you wish it, I will call you Rei from now on."

She walked away and when she was about to vanish from my sight, she stopped and turned her head.

"Rei, Hayate-sama asked me to tell you that this day's training has finished. He asked for your presence in his room tomorrow morning."

Then, she opened the door nearby and entered it.

He sighed. He lied down in the grass field and saw the stars blinking brightly.

_They are so bright. I wonder if she is one of those stars?_

He sighed again. If he slept later, he would have to meet her again.

--

"Wow, I thought you will lose, Ryu."

Hayate was sitting with his friend, Ryu Hayabusa, in the edge of the pond he created to keep his fishes.

"Don't underestimate me, Hayate. I wasn't serious yet."

"Hah, so you are the one who underestimated him," he carelessly threw fish food into the pond. The fishes competed with each other to eat it. "So, what do you think about him, Ryu?"

He didn't answer it quickly. He sat staring into the fishes.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Hayate turned his head to see his friend who lost in deep thought.

Ryu still didn't answer it. After a while, he finally answered.

"I couldn't measure his power. He also wasn't serious, just like me."

Hayate sighed and pondered whether his friend got insane or not. How that fast paced extremely sharp battle could be done if both of them weren't serious. They must be insane. Finally, he concluded that Rei was nearly as strong as Ryu in martial arts.

"Anyway, how is she, Ryu?" Hayate asked. He grabbed another fish food and threw it into the pond.

"Did you mean your sister? She was doing just fine. She was a strong kunoichi after all."

"Yes, she is…"

Hayate couldn't help himself but to worry about her sister. Even though as the clan leader he ordered the clan to exterminate her, as her brother he still worried about her. Deep in his heart, he didn't want her to die. That's why he never participated in killing Kasumi.

Unlike Ayane.

He tightened his hand, destroying the fish food he just grabbed. He sighed, took another fish food, and threw it into the pond for the last time.

--

Rei yawned and rose from his slumber. He was so lucky not to dream about that usual nightmare. Finally after a long time, he could sleep peacefully. He stretched for a while and realized that someone had entered his room while he was sleeping. He found a set of ninja gear placed above the desk.

_Finally, he was accepted as a shinobi._

He took it and tried to wear it. It was very fit. Not to mention it was surprisingly lighter than his usual battle garb.

_No wonder shinobi can move fast._

He checked the glass hour. It was still a long morning. He put it back above the desk and then walked out of the room to face Hayate-sensei.

--

"Do you like your suit?"

Hayate poured tea inside his cup.

"Yes, I like it very much, Hayate-sensei. Thank you."

"I hoped it's also fit you Rei?"

"It is, Hayate-sensei."

"Good. From now on, you need to wear it everyday. That way, everyone here will respect you," Hayate drank his tea and invited Rei to drink his tea too.

Rei drank his tea and began to wonder the last part of Hayate's words. Maybe outsiders weren't wanted in this village.

_Now I understand why they gave me suspicious look before._

He finished his tea and either did Hayate.

"So, Hayate-sensei, what kind of training will I do today?"

"Training? Let's see… After I saw you fighting Ryu yesterday, you seem to have mastered the basic training. I want you to learn the advanced way of ninja but unfortunately you can't do it right now."

"Why can't I, Hayate-sensei."

"Well, I can teach you actually but I have an important business in another village…"

"How about the other instructors, Hayate-sensei?"

Hayate suddenly gave a sad look.

"They are… out for a moment. They have an urgent task to take care of…"

The silence ensued. Hayate broke the silence first.

"I think you need to familiarize yourself with this village."

"Familiarize?" Rei asked questioningly.

"Yes, I think you should interact with the villagers here… How about if you help farmers, Rei? Do you mind?"

"Well, not at all."

"Then, it's settled. Let me guide you to the rice field, Rei."

Thus, it's already decided that he will help farming. He followed Hayate-sensei walking out of the mansion through the back door to enter the village.

"The rice field is in the end of this village, Rei."

As we walked to the rice field, I observed the villager's activity. Although, this was a shinobi village, the activity of the villagers was just the same with the other villages. It was so peaceful and refreshing.

_I thought that it was… well, more unearthly?_

Some children were playing shiratori. When we were about to pass them, one of them suddenly ran toward Hayate-sensei.

"Hayate-sama, Hayate-sama!" That boy grabbed Hayate's cloth.

"What is it, Tora?" Hayate squatted to talk with that boy.

"Riki-oniisan was cheating! Please punish him!"

"Hey, Tora-chan! I'm not cheating! It's just you are too weak!" Another boy approached them.

Hayate-sensei smiled and talked to them nicely. After he was done, both of those children nodded and then ran back to their friends.

"Haha, I am sorry for the interruption. "

"It's okay, Hayate-sensei. Instead, it was nice to see kids."

_Just like any normal villages_ Rei added in his thought.

"Okay, then. Shall we continue?"

He continued to follow Hayate to the rice field.

_I guess… even shinobi have their own normal life, huh?_

--END OF CHAPTER 5--


End file.
